Shadows of the Night
by TK Lee
Summary: An Old Enemy of the Hidden Leaf has returned and naruto can't understand why eveyone is so afraid of these shadow ninjas.


Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto but I do own Foxly Island and all it's characters.

Naruto Uzumaki sat in his favourite place in the hidden leaf village of konoha eating his favourite food a bowl ramen. Naruto had spent the day training and normally he would be telling Teuchi the owner of the ramen shop about his training the new moves he had learned and how he could now take anyone down that he faced but not today Naruto's mind was on other things.

"Your quiet today that's not like you" Teuchi said.

"I'm just tired from training that's all" the boy replied.

But wasn't the real reason Naruto's friend and rival Sasuke Uchiha had disappeared and Naruto had gone after him thinking that Sasuke had been kidnapped by ninja from the hidden sound village. But when Naruto found his friend it turned out he had left the village on his own free will and was heading for the hidden sound village wishing to be trained by there leader Orochimaru. A fight soon broke out between Sasuke And Naruto, which ended with Sasuke leaving Naruto our cold, to join Orochimaru at the hidden sound village.

Naruto was later found by his sensei Kakashi who brought him back to the hidden leaf village.

Naruto finished his ramen and turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow" Naruto said as he left.

"Night Naruto" Teuchi Replied

As the boy walked home he couldn't take his mind off Sasuke. Naruto had already gone to the hidden sound village to bring Sasuke back with the Toad Sage Master Jiraiya and his fellow teammate Sakura Haruno But the mission was a Failure.

"HELP"

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by a girl's voice someone was in trouble.

"Someone help me," the voice yelled again from the darkness of the woods.

A young girl ran though the woods with 2 masked men behind her. One of the men threw something towards the girl tripping her up the other man walked up to her.

"Got you," The man said.

Suddenly the other man was thrown up against a tree.

"What the……."

But before the man the masked man could finish his sentence Naruto appeared out of nowhere and kicked the man knocking him down.

"I don't know who you guys are but you best leave this girl alone" Naruto told the men.

The two men got up and turned to Naruto.

"Your going to wish you stayed out of this kid" One of the men said as he pulled out a Sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Everyone turned towards the voice to see Kakashi in a tree.

"Kakashi Sensei" Naruto said in surprise.

"I think you two better leave," Kakashi told the men.

"Where not going anywhere"

"Then you leave me no choice"

With that Kakashi swung out of the tree landed in front of the masked men and knocked the two men the ground. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes the two men were out cold.

"Wow" Naruto simply said.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked as he helped the girl up.

"Yes I think so. Thanks for helping me"

The girl smiled at Kakashi and Naruto.

"Anytime" Naruto added.

"So who are you guys?" the girl asked.

"My names Naruto and this is Kakashi Sensei"

"My names Nicky I see you guy's are ninja"

"That's right were ninja from the hidden leaf village" Naruto told her proudly.

"Then I've made it," The girl added as few more leaf Jounin arrived.

Kakashi held his had up to the new arrivals.

"It's ok I've taken care of it" He told them.

"So what bring you to the leaf village Nicky" Naruto asked the girl.

"My village has been attacked and destroyed by shadow ninja"

Naruto noticed Kakashi and the other Jounin stopped dead and looked shocked.

"Naruto we need to see Lady Hokage right away" Kakashi told the boy.

Before Naruto could ask any questions Kakashi and the other Jounin picked up the two men and headed back to the village. Naruto and Nicky quickly followed.

"SHADOW NINJA"

The Hokage couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Kakashi find what other Jounin you can and bring them here" She added.

Kakashi nodded and left.

"So what's the big deal about these shadow ninja grandma Tsunade" Naruto asked.

The Hokage turned to the boy normally she would have yelled at him to stop calling her that but today with different.

"Because they shouldn't exist," she simply said.

"What do you mean they shouldn't exist" Naruto continued.

Tsunade sat at her desk and held her head in her hands.

"The Shadow ninja were allies of the Rock ninja during the last war. And their village was destroyed with all the shadow ninja at the end of the war or so we thought"

"So a few old enemies of the leaf village survived so what" Naruto added.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew anything about them"

Naruto turned to see master Jiraiya walking into the room.

"I guess you heard" Tsunade said.

"Yes word travels round fast around here. What you planning on doing" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know" she replied.

"What's the matter with everyone why are these shadow ninja such a big deal" Naruto demanded.

"Because there such an evil group of ninjas even Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are afraid of them," Jiraiya explained.

"Even Orochimaru afraid of them. These guys must be bad" Naruto said quietly.

Soon Kakashi returned with the other Jounin and Nicky was now telling everyone how the shadow ninja had attacked her village and had raised it to the ground.

Tsunade had decided to send master Jiraiya a group of leaf Jounin that included Kakashi to search for survives and find out why the shadow ninja had attacked after all these years. Naruto had wanted to go with them but Tsunade had insisted Naruto stay behind to look after Nicky why she stayed at the village. Naruto didn't like it but The Hokage's word was final.

The next morning Naruto was showing Nicky around the village even though he would soon have been with Master Jiraiya and Kakashi sensei.

"Naruto" A voice called.

Naruto turned to see Sakura running towards him.

"Hi Sakura" Naruto greeted.

Sakura turned to Nicky.

"So this must be our visitor"

"Yes this is Nicky. Nicky this is my friend Sakura"

"Pleased to meet you" Nicky added.

"So how you feeling today Sakura" Naruto asked.

"Oh I'm fine" she replied.

But Naruto knew that fine might she was just putting on a brave face. Sakura was really missing Sasuke and though she didn't show it she was still heart broken.

Meanwhile Tsunade was walking up and down her office waiting for news from Jiraiya and the other Jounin. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter" Tsunade called.

A Jounin came into the room.

"Ah captain any word from our captives," she asked.

"Yes lady Hokage it seems our worst fears have been realised"

"So the shadow masters are still alive"

"I'm afraid so"

Tsunade sat down at her desk.

"Captain put the ANBU Black ops on full alert and send word to all our ninja not on A rank missions to return to the village as soon a possible"

"Yes Lady Hokage" The captain said as he left the room.

"Damn Shadow Ninja" Tsunade said as her thoughts went back to the war and the final attack on the shadow village that ended it.

(Tsunade's Flashback)

Master Jiraiya lay on the ground as Tsunade treated his wounds. He had lost a lot of blood and she was trying to stop him losing anymore.

"Don't you die on me Jiraiya"

"How could I die with such a sweet heart like you next to me" he said in a weak voice.

Around the pair what was left of the shadow village was now a smouldering wreak. Jiraiya had just gone one on one with shadow the leader of the shadow ninja and had defeated him but it had almost cost him his life. With one final strike with his Rasengan Jiraiya had brought a building down on him and shadow the toad sage had just managed to escape but the leader of the shadow ninja had disappeared in a ball of flames it was all over the shadow ninja had been defeated and the war was now over.

(End of Tsunade's Flashback)

Naruto and Sakura had just finished there training for the day and Naruto had taken Sakura and Nicky to Teuchi's Ramen shop.

"Man am I ready for this" Naruto said as he looked at his ramen.

The kids begin to eat and Sakura looked a little embarrassed.

"Naruto your such a pig" she scolded.

"no,mm I',mm Not,mm" He mumbled with his mouth full.

Nicky burst out laughing it was the first time Naruto had heard her laugh since she got here and soon all 3 were laughing but little did they know they were being watched.

"There she is" One man said.

"So she made it," Another continued.

"Yes looks like dead eye's men failed to stop her," a 3rd man added.

"So what are we going to do" The 1st man asked.

"I guess were going to have to take care of her"

To be continued.

Who are these men what are the shadow ninja up to and why did they attack and destroy Nicky's Village Be sure to read the next chapter of Shadows of the Night.

Hope you like this so far it's my first go at a Naruto story so would like to know what you guys think and for those of you who reading any of my other Foxly island crossovers this is set before Island of Heroes (Which I am going to Finish lol)

Thanks Again

TK Lee

Foxly island copyright A.E.Atkin 2004.


End file.
